


Night Puppies

by BoomCheek



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomCheek/pseuds/BoomCheek
Summary: Shuhua really liked the bracelet Minnie gave her. What could go right?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Night Puppies

…The sidewalk was led with a ripple of yellow and black. The moon is enveloped in darkness. The wind breeze grazed Shuhua’s fingertips.

“Unnie, it’s cold.”

“…”

“Unnnniiiee~” Shuhua whined with a pout.

The aegyo almost had Soojin give in, but she knew better. She won’t lose let herself lose this war…

\- Earlier in the Afternoon -

The group’s maknae is, sometimes, excessive in receiving love and giving love to all the other members, making it difficult to decipher who is her priority. Although the younger had always professed her love for Soojin publicly, the dancer never fully believed those loving acts because she acts the same with everyone else, like Minnie.

“Unnie, it’s really pretty!!! Thank you so much. I’m going to wear it every day!!” The Taiwanese leapt at the taller and wrapped her arms around her neck, jumping up and down gleefully.

The blonde-haired girl blissfully returned the embrace and smiled widely. The scene unfolded before the sole pair of eyes at the practice room doorway, her stomach twisted a millionth knot.

The loud stomps and voice echoed from the elevator meant Yuqi and the rest of the members are on the way. “Yeah, yo, chicken now, chicken now.” Breaking out of her trance, Soojin’s mind finally registered the background music playing their debut song on speaker ignoring Minnie’s palms reaching for the sky blue bracelet and putting it on for Shuhua and their bodies close proximity.

Calling from outside the practice room, Soojin announced her presence. “Shuhua-ya, are you in here?”

“Unnie, Unnie.” Shuhua called back, “Come in.” The shorter Maltese galloped towards Soojin and pulled her in for an embrace, her hands around the older’s neck and her head rested on Soojin’s shoulders. The older’s heart was beating rapidly when she felt the warmth radiating from Shuhua’s body and the familiar peach scent attacked her nostrils. Ignoring the extra weight on her body, the dancer started warming up for practice.

Today’s practice is especially long and torturing for Soojin who only gave Shuhua side glances, her heart aching but her cool, quiet demeanour kept away her apparent sadness from the girls. But the problem was that her members knew her too well, especially that little one.

The long, black-haired dance instructor in a crop top and sweat pants sighed heavily, her patience running out. “Again! 5.. 6.. 7.. 8..” The members counted while moving to the beats when for the nth time, “Again? Soojin?” It’s unusual for Soojin to make the same mistakes as the run-through was only the first 10 seconds of the song. It only happens when she is distracted. “Let’s take a short break.” Everyone is dispersed with Shuhua and Soojin not seated in the same circle.

“Shuhua, what did you do this time?” Miyeon whispered during their practice break.

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, this morning you and Minnie had a meeting, so we went down to the cafe after practice, she was still fine.” Yuqi said.

“But then, she left early though. She only had two bites her cream pasta.” Miyeon interjected.

 _“Was it because I texted her that I arrived at the practice room?”_ Shuhua thought.

Shuhua’s thoughts were cut off. “Alright, let’s start this again,” the dance instructor clapped her hands and started counting the beats.

When practice was over, Soyeon tiptoed wrapped her hand around Soojin’s shoulder. “Soo-ah.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing, I’m sure you’ll work it out, just take it easy okay?” Soyeon thought it better to let nature take its course, so she just gave Soojin a few taps on the shoulder and rushed forward and hook her arm with Yuqi’s. Then, they left for the van, heading home. And, Soojin headed for the other vehicle.

Shuhua opened the dorm's door to the soft barks of Haku and Mata. “Hakuu, Marra, come come. My babies are hungry, aren’t you?” She went to the row of dog snacks on the shelf, but they seemed to be out of style, so she opened the new box that arrived yesterday and took out a brown-coloured package and poured some into the babies’ bowls, along with some water.

While Shuhua was busy with the dogs, Miyeon and Soojin already finished washing up and returned to the living room. After Haku and Mata were fed dinner, Mata went to cuddle in the bed, but Haku seemed to be having a sugar rush. The little buddy kept running around the living and barking nonstop.

“Shuhua, put Haku to bed, we might get complaints.” Miyeon pointed out as she headed for the couch and turned on the TV.

“I know, but he is so so hyped.”

“Maybe take him for a walk?”

“That sounds good.” Shuhua went to grab Haku’s blue-collar from her room.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, it’s okay, Unnie. It’ll only take a minute. You too can go to bed first.” Shuhua thought of asking Soojin to go with her but it seemed that the dancer may not want to, so she decided against it.

“Okay, come back soon.” Miyeon waved to the younger and resumed watching her TV.

When the front door closes and Shuhua was gone, “ _1 Mississippi… 2 Mississippi… 3 Mississi-“_

 _“_ Unnie -”

“ _Bingo!!”_ Miyeon mentally cheered. “Yes, Soojin?”

“I’m heading out to the convenient store, do you want anything?”

“No, I’m good. Come back soon, okay? I’ll go to bed first.”

Soojin quickly grabbed her grey coat, a white mask, and an extra scarf, then rushed down, without changing out of her pajamas. Her red beanie, her softened green Sherwin Williams coloured t-shirt, and her fuzzy, pig blood sweat pants are still intact. The dancer reassured herself she wasn’t worried about the maknae who’s roaming around the streets at night, yes she was JUST going to the convenient store, YES.

Shuhua was surprised when a warm textile embraced her neck and the cherry scent comforted her miserable walk.

“Jin-ah.” Shuhua smiled, she didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. “Thank you, for coming with me. You worried about me so much and take care of me. I so happy.” Shuhua’s said in her cute Korean accent.

“Worried? No. I’m heading to the convenient store.”

“Really? What are you buying then?”

“Buying? Huh?” _What was I buying, again? The convenient store. Wait, what? The whole store?_

Shuhua just laughed at the Korean foreigner, hooked her arm with the girl next to her and continued walking, wishing the horizon never came.

They walked side by side in silence. The sidewalk was led with a ripple of yellow and black. The moon is enveloped in darkness. The wind breeze grazed Shuhua’s fingertips.

“Unnie, it’s cold.”

“…” Soojin kept looking forward

“Unnnniiiee~” Shuhua whined with a pout.

The aegyo almost had Soojin give in, but she knew better. She won’t lose let herself lose this war… But, her heart couldn’t handle it, so her left hand moved on its own, taking the leash from Shuhua’s hold and held it in her right hand. Freeing her left one, she grabbed Shuhua’s hand and brought their hands to the pocket of her coat. Shuhua blushed and held her head down. Soojin sighed mentally as she lost this battle, but cheered happily at the effect she had on the younger.

Haku finally managed to lead the pair to the park. Soojin had to let Shuhua’s hand go when they accompanied the hyped boy running around the park. After some time, they resided on a wooden bench, with Haku nestled between Soojin’s legs on the bench as if cuddling their baby. Shuhua couldn’t hold back and got her phone ready.

“Jin-ah.” Soojin looked up at the call. “1, 2, 3!” _Shot. Beautiful. Haku's eyes are a little creepy against the darkness, though._

Soojin was smiling blissfully underneath her mask until the bracelet on Shuhua’s hand caught her eye and her smile vanished.

“Nice bracelet.” Soojin prompted.

“Ahh? This one?” Shuhua pointed to the culprit. “Minnie gave it to me today. Pretty, isn’t it?”

“You like it?”

“Of course.”

“You like Minnie Unnie?

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Then. Do you like me?”

“No. I never liked you, Unnie.” Soojin’s face fell to the ground, her eyes immediately tearing. “Jinjin-ah,” Shuhua who had her legs crossed on the bench unfolded her legs and moved forward, placing her legs on top of Soojin’s, the dancer’s body between her legs and scooted forward.

“What are you doing, Shuhua?” Shuhua leaned further into Soojin’s space before lifting her chin and finally, Shuhua is gazing into Soojin’s teary eyes.

“Jin-ah, since I’ve moved to Korea in 2016, you made me really happy. For as long as I can remember, I’ve only ever loved you and only you.”

A teardrop rolled down Soojin’s cheek and as Shuhua wiped it away with her finger, Soojin’s doubts vanished, only their love for each other is apparent. How did she even doubt the younger’s affection for her?

Shuhua felt a soft caress upon her cheeks and her body became bare at Soojin’s stare. Shuhua had always been good with eye contacts but the look that she felt made her crumble. Soojin leaned in pecked Shuhua’s lips through her mask, considering that they were outside, Soojin had to use her last ounce of self-restrained to stop herself from loving Shuhua intimately.

“I love you, Shuhua-ah. Be mine.” Shuhua beamed at the proposition and nodded her head profusely.

“Yes. I love you, Jin-ah.” Shuhua wrapped her arms around Soojin’s and laid her head on the older’s shoulder, their embrace isn’t as tight as they had hoped because Haku is falling asleep in between them. “But you have to do the cleaning, cooking, washing, and taking out the trash.”

Soojin chuckled, “I’ve already been doing that anyway. But let’s have a wedding outdoor, ok?” Shuhua nodded to that. “And stop buying Haku and Mata food.”

“Huh?! Then, they’re gonna starve.”

“They have an endless supply of food anyways, from all your buying every other day.”

“I’m their mother, I have to take responsibility.”

“I’m your girlfriend, don’t you have to take responsibility for me? If you don’t save, how can we buy an apartment or a car?”

Hearing Soojin called her girlfriend, Shuhua just buried her face deeper into Soojin’s neck, hiding her blush and mumbled,”Alright,I-won’t-buy-somanythingsanymore, okkk?”

Soojin only laughed at her girlfriend’s cuteness from their first official couple bickering. Then, Soojin whispered ever so lowly that woke up all the follicle of the younger’s hair, “If I can’t control myself anymore, don’t be too scared, ok?”

Being the innocent being that Shuhua was, she only replied, “Huh? Oh, okay.” And of course that night Soojin didn’t even spare a thought on the convenient store

When the two arrived home later that night, Soojin put the sleeping Haku on his bed and walked Shuhua to her room.

Shuhua waved good night and opened her bedroom door. But before she could close it, Soojin was already at her door, pushed herself in and slammed the door shut. Shuhua backpedalled until the back of her knee reached the bed.

“Jinjin?”

The only answer was a low hum and Soojin pushing Shuhua onto the bed.

“I don’t have any self-control left.” And Shuhua swore Soojin was growling like a hungry animal and she let herself go because she was more than starved.

The next morning, Shuhua only clothed in Soojin’s embrace and a messed up bedsheet. She finally realized why Soojin said her role is to seduce girls because last night she saw the stars through the dorms ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Miyeon was smart to sleep earplugs on that night and the sleeping mist Minnie recommended her, or else…


End file.
